Platonico
by Oneshenti
Summary: Era lo suficientemente distraída como para amarla, como para quererla. Lo suficientemente tonta como para imaginarse un futuro con ella, donde ella sonríe como a Emily tanto le gusta. Solo había un problema. Alice no la miraba de esa manera. [Fem!America Fem!Inglaterra]


**[No tengo mucho que decir.  
Solo que este escrito lo tengo desde hace meses, supongo que es hora que deje que alguien mas que yo, lo lea.  
No creo que haga ningún daño.  
Gracias por leer.**

**El Fic…]**

* * *

Claramente….

Esto debía ser un mal chiste, sobre todo lo que decía la chica rubia.

-estas bromeando…. ¿No?- fue lo que la inglesa se atrevió a decir después de salir de un repentino shock que la invadió. El viento que daba el ventilador en pleno verano hacia que el cabello de ambas se meciera levemente, no estaba en una potencia muy alta, pero aun así hacia que sus cabellos se movieran constantemente.

Sentadas ambas en el balcón que daba a un hermoso patio de flores. A pesar de que estaban afuera aun eran invadidas por un sofocante calor. Sorprendentemente, esa era una casa de campo de la algo adinerada estadounidense, que continuaba aparatando la mirada de la rubia de coletas.

-te recuerdo que odio cualquier broma que venga de ti Emily.- esa cortante después fue dicha por la anglosajona, para tomar su taza de té frente a una pequeña mesa que la estadounidense, Emily F. Jones le había prestado para su visita forzada por la misma americana.

Se mordió el labio algo dolido, negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Odiaba la manera constante en la que la inglesa la estaba tratando.

Una de las tantas canciones de rock and roll sonaba de fondo, debido al reproductor MP3 que estaba en estos momentos conectado a una de esas bocinas especiales.

Esperaba que no cuera como en las películas y cambiara a una triste de por medio.

Sería algo realmente duro para ella, especialmente deprimente el tener que escuchar una canción que concuerde con su estado de ánimo en estos momentos.

-Y-yeah… it's a joke, Alice….- murmuro.

¿A quién engañaba? A nadie obviamente.

Ya que obviamente lo que le había dicho no era una broma. Pero debía convencerse que sí lo era, así podría continuar con su vida como si nada.

-Que mal gusto…-la inglesa escupió con algo de odio. –después de que te tengo la confianza de decirte lo que siento por Francis… ¿estas bromeando con esas cosas?-explico frunciendo el ceño.

La americana sonrió forzadamente, fingiendo una sonrisa que aparentaba ser energética como siempre se mostraba con todos, pero en realidad….

Estaba muy dolida

-solo estaba bromeando Alice….-se excusó con un poco de ironía y dolor en su voz, saliendo débil y flaquean te de su garganta. Acomodo su cabello, arrastrando un poco su broche con forma de estrella.

Su frente levemente aperlada por un sudor que salía debido al calor no se hizo esperar. El aire que antes era acogedor debido a las dos chicas que hablaban de manera normal se volvió en uno incómodo y cortante.

Le costaba respirar a la pobre.

Aquella canción escandalosa de rock and roll cambio a una de origen japonés, una calmada que parecía instrumental, más luego apareció la letra.

Odiaba y amaba esa canción a la vez. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ni la americana sabe.

Se preguntaba cómo es que ahora no estaba llorando como siempre lo hace cuando siente que la hieren demasiado. La inglesa la había herido demasiado a base de su corta amistad de 4 años.

La herida más grande se había dado ahora.

Hace solo unos instantes.

Por una frase que había de broma… pero también enserio.

"me gustas"

Lo dijo con un tono meloso y algo gracioso, chillón como suele ser su timbre de voz. Más cuando espero la respuesta de la inglesa, no fue totalmente de su agrado. Algo incrédula, pero divertida por lo que había dicho, sonrió de manera seca.

"No soy lesbiana"

Con una ceja alzada y con un tono algo irónico se atrevió a responder de una manera casi seca, que no parecía concordar con su irónico rostro.

-sabes que odio todo lo relacionado a ti y tus bromas.- Dijo Alice.

-Amargada.-aquella palabra la escupió de manera seca y resentida con la inglesa que estaba sentada frente suya. La pequeña mesa que se sostenía con simpleza estaba de manera intermedia. Su sillón capaz de mecerse que solo ocupaba en verano estaba ahí, la puerta corrediza de la casa de campo de la americana estaba abierta, y la música dentro de la casa continuaba.

"mis sentimientos…

Volaran, volaran, volaran…

De nuevo, las palabras no puedo encontrar…"

-hmm… ¿No habías dicho que te parecía divertida e interesante?- comento la inglesa, mientras daba un sorbo a su té helado, algo milagroso, ya que usualmente lo toma caliente, ya que dice que él se te hecha a perder después de que se enfría.

Así que él te que tenía era especial. Ósea, comprado en el supermercado.

La estadounidense se encogió de hombros.

-¿No me digas que esperabas que fuera gay?-alzo una ceja dejando él té helado a un lado de la mesa. La canción seguía reproduciéndose, a punto de acabarse y no dejaba ni que la chica americana se "defendiera", la canción estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentimientos.

Francamente, eso lo había sentido como un rechazo amoroso.

Aunque ella trataba de convencerse de que le había jugado una broma y no iba enserió.

Aun así, era totalmente lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado.

Enserio, ella era una persona que fantaseaba demasiado, aunque no lo pareciera, fantaseaba con el futuro con ciertas personas, el futuro con una personas, como seria y como se sentiría al lograrlo. Y también que dirían si eso que tenía planeado.

Se parecía a lo que decían en el internet. "yo dibuje un futuro contigo, pero tu dibujaste uno en donde no estaba yo…" casi le pasaba exactamente lo mismo ahora. Mas dicho lo mismo.

Tontamente había imaginado como seria si formaba una vida de pareja con la inglesa.

Cada vez que abrazaba algo, era tan distraída que pensaba que era ella.

Era tan distraída que a veces soñaba cosas tan fuera de realidad con ella.

Era tan distraída que soñaba que la besaba. Cada vez que le daba un beso a su antigua pareja. (Con la cual rompió ya hace más de un año) pensaba en ella.

Era tan tonta que todos los días estaba a su lado, tratando de apoyarla en todo, pensando que tal vez se vería con una oportunidad para verla feliz a su lado.

Aunque, tontamente, se podría decir que se enamoró de ella. Aunque no estaba segura de ello, así que no lo dice como una afirmación, si no como una creencia.

Al parecer era un simple amor platónico.

Le había dolido algo que ella tuviera una persona especial, pero… vamos.

La vida sigue.

Un rechazo es algo de todos los días… ¿no?

Aunque no lo era…

O tal vez si…

Oh no…

O si…

Quién sabe.

La canción había cambiado ya desde hace rato.

Otra de origen japonés se estaba reproduciendo.

Juntarse con el nipón de nombre Kiku Honda le había hecho daño, haciendo que le gustara un poco el anime. Ahora no podía evitar tener canciones de la procedencia del chico que estudiaba en su misma aula de clases.

"let's daze!"

Escucho eso de la canción con un poco más de emoción en la chica que la cantaba.

Hecho un suspiro.

-¿nunca has tenido algún amor platónico?-pregunto viéndose en obviedad respecto a lo que tanto lo agobiaba dentro de su cabeza que muchos pensaban hueca debido a su falta de sentido común.

-tal vez…-contesto

La americana sonrió.

-no lo tengas…

-hmm… ¿por qué?

-siempre te harán daño.- le sonrió.

-…. Emily… ¿Que bicho te pico?- La inglesa alzo la ceja, confundida por la actitud de la estadounidense.

La americana sonrió. –El bicho de mi triste realidad…-

Y con eso, ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar hasta la puesta de sol.

Emily F. Jones, la chica que se arrepiente de tener imaginación para pensar en un futuro junto a alguien que no la ama.

Su triste realidad que acepto después de meditarla.

Ya que aprendió que no vale la pena atorarse en una persona que no la quiere como ella desearía.

Mas vio que vale la pena seguir siendo su amiga.

Tomo aire y soltó un suspiro con amargura.

Una frase que había quedado en su sub consiente después de escucharla en una canción.

'" ¿Está bien que espere a alguien más?

Bueno, si no comprendes lo que siento…

Supongo que esperare… a que lo hagas."


End file.
